Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -75\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{-3 \times -4 } {4 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{12}{20} = \dfrac{3}{5} $